Bella's glorious wedding
by Eclipse-Lover1015
Summary: this is after Eclipse and Bella is getting married to edward. there are twists in this story and it is not what you expect, so please read and enjoy!


Bella's wedding

**Bella's wedding**

**Isabella Bodman Rae**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters (I wish I did). These all belong to the great Stephenie Meyer. Also, J.K Rowling is responsible for Stephenie's encouragement, because without her imagination, no one would think to read a vampire love story. (She has admitted this – Stephenie Meyer has, not J.K) lol

Thankyou J.K

Thankyou Stephenie.

Oh and btw, I have inserted some mythical creatures, but hey! I'm one for mythical animals. I had to make this story a little different from the numerous fan fics.

Anyway! Enjoy! Oh and plz review… 

**The night before…**

Tomorrow was the day. I was going to be Mrs Isabella Cullen. The name has a certain ring to it. Edward had gone hunting half an hour ago and I was starting to get lonely. "Bella" a voice asked from behind my door. I recognised it to be Alice's and told her to come in. "are you nervous?" Alice asked sympathetically. "I am a little, but I am not getting cold feet, so don't worry. I would never do that to Edward." I admitted. "Oh Bella! You don't know how ecstatic Edward is, he is just so happy that you said yes, so don't kick yourself around too much" Alice said with a smile. "Alice, who did you invite exactly?" I asked a little too anxiously. "Well, I invited some of your friends from Phoenix. You're best friend to be exact. Do you remember a girl called angel?" "Oh my gosh! Angel! I haven't seen her in ages! She's been by best friend since year two! Oh thank you Alice!" I was bouncing I my seat waiting for more news on the invitations. "Um, a girl called Gabriella, from Tanya's clan, friends by the names of: Luna, Jacque, crystal, Amelia, Emile, Mimi and Edena. They all seem to remember you and are very pleased to be coming to your wedding. Then I also invited a few family relatives and such. Have you tried on your dress yet?" Alice questioned. "No I haven't and I don't want to see it before the wedding." I answered strongly. "Ah well. Jeez is that the time? I have to let you sleep and I better leave before Edward gets here. Toodleoo!" Alice kissed me on both cheeks before flying out the door. I was so tired from all this wedding planning, that I crashed out on my bed.

**Visitor**

I was awoken by the strangest sound. It was a scratching sound at my window. I went to look and all I saw was a flash of red hair beneath my sill. "Isabella, I will kill you, if it is the last thing I do!" Victoria threatened. I went back to my bed shaking with fear. After a few minutes of silence, my window creaked open and all I thought was "holy crow, she's come to fulfill her promise!" my thoughts were erased as soon as Edward was in my room. "Bella, honey, are you okay?" he asked anxiously while he kissed me. "V…Vic…. Victoria said she would kill me if it was the last thing she does!" I was panicking now. "Victoria" Edward snarled. "Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here and I wont let anything hurt you" Edward soothed while rubbing circles on my back. "Thanks" I said sleepily while yawning. "There, there, sleep, love, you have a big day tomorrow" Edward crooned. "Lay down with me" I mumbled. Edward chuckled softly before relaxing and laying down with me while taking my body in a cold embrace. His coldness did not affect me any more; it soothed me more than ever. I did not want him to leave again. He must have felt this, because his hold on me tightened. "I'm not going to leave you, love. It killed me the last time i did it, I am never doing that again." "I thought you couldn't read my thoughts" I said. "I cant, but I felt you stiffen, and then I imagined that you were thinking that I was going to leave again." "You are good at reading my body language" I smiled at this. "Yes, I have had a lot of practice with reading your face too." I laughed at this statement. "Bella Swan marrying a vampire, what are the odds?" I mused. "Edward Cullen marrying a human, what are the odds?" he said in the same tone. "Sleep now my love, we have eternity ahead of us for all different conversations." Edward said. "Hmmm" I mumbled. Edward then hummed a tune for me, which I recognised as **River Flows In You**. I felt as though I had been drugged and lulled into unconsciousness.

**The big day**

The next morning, Edward was gone and that was only because the bride cannot see the groom before the wedding. It was probably killing him to be away from me. Poor Edward. I heaved a sigh and got up, ready to face the attack of Alice. Alice had ordered the most beautiful dress. It was white and fitted my curves perfectly. It had straps on the shoulders and brought out my feminine figure. It had a halter-neck design for the chest area and the dress floated down to the floor. It was as though I had a dress designed for an angel and the veil was white with flowers at the top, roses to be exact. On my wrist I wore Edward's bracelet and on my neck I wore a love-heart pendant with Charlie and Renee in it. So I would never forget them, even if I was a vampire. Alice brought in high-heels so it would heighten my petite frame. They were white with a diamante in the middle of the crossover lace. I did not look like Bella anymore, I didn't know who that was standing in front of me in the mirror. It was some alien. "Bella, are you nearly ready? Alice called from outside the door. Alice had put mascara on my eyes, and my eyes looked smoky from the eyeliner and for a final touch, she curled my hair so it came down the left side of my face with a frangipani on the tousles. "Yes, I am" I called. "Do you want to see the garden?" Alice offered. "Yes please" I replied.

**In the garden**

"Oh my gosh" I was astounded. I saw unicorns nearby producing magic for the wedding. In a nearby paddock, I realised the horses were not horses, but Pegasus's! This was a dream come true. "How did you know that I love pegauses, Alice?" I asked bewildered. "Can see the future, remember?" she said while touching her temple. "This is…wow…I mean…this is awesome!" I said really excited. A baby Pegasus called out to its mother and sure enough, a huge white winged horse came down from the sky with food for the baby. There were also two baby unicorns playing with their magic and kept turning each other into different things. I laughed at this sight and Alice turned to where I was laughing at. "Hahaha, they have been doing that for a while, they're cute aren't they?" Alice said. "They are." I said. I heard a roaring sound and turned around, much to my disbelief. Right behind me was the biggest dragon I had ever seen. It was a light blue colour and looked to me as a female. I bowed to it, and it bowed back. I then patted its snout and it rumbled in contentment. "What's her name? I asked Alice. "Wha? Oh! That is Azura, she is a sky dragon" Alice mused. "Hello Azura" I said. "Hello Bella swan, Edward has told me a lot about you" she said in a clear voice. I was astonished. Dragons could talk?! "how old are you" I asked Azura. "I am 180 years, I am pretty young, and may I ask what you age may be?" Azura asked me. "I am eighteen" I replied. "ah, eighteen, human years, that is very young. I was a chick when I was eighteen" Azura said. "what makes you want to marry a man, so young" Azura questioned. "I love him more than anything in this world" I replied truthfully. "ah. I remember when I fell in love with my partner. Dragon bonds though are much more powerful than a human's." she said a little boastful. "that is very interesting. I always wanted to be a dragon, but I suppose a vampire is okay." I teased. "hahaha. Us dragons don't mind your kind. Its werewolves we don't like. We don't mind unicorns or Pegasus's either." She admitted. "is there more of you?" I asked. "oh yes, all over the world. I also hear there are some centaurs in the forest too. Oh and incidentally, the unicorns and Pegasus's speak your language too. So, you can have a chat with them too. I see that your event will start very soon, go Bella, I will be at your house." With that comment, Azura beat her huge wings fast and took off towards the sky. "I think I need to get ready." I said. "Yes, I don't think you should leave Edward at the altar" Alice joked. "No, I suppose not." I said still bewildered by the dragon encounter.

**The wedding**

Alice made a few final touches and combed my hair before the event really began. It was making me crazy being away from Edward this long. He probably felt the same way. Then, it began. The music started to play, which told the wedding guests to sit down because the procession was about to begin. Alice, angel and Rosalie were my bride's maids. Gabriella was the flower girl and a family relative from phoenix who happens to be a toddler- Simon- was carrying the ring on a velvet cushion.

It was all so beautiful, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realise that the wedding march was playing. Actually, it wasn't the wedding march but a combination of Edward's lullaby, Prelude 12/21,once upon a December and only hope. It was done in the most beautiful manner, that it didn't sound cheap. Knowing Edward, he had a professional do it for him. Paying thousands…No… I'm not going to think about that now. After snapping out of my daydreaming, I walked down the isle, hoping that I wouldn't trip on the way. It was some comfort that if I did, Edward would be there in one second to catch me before I hit the ground. I breathed a sigh of relief and kept walking. I finally reached the altar without tripping and gave a little smile to Edward. Edward mouthed, "I love you" to me. I mouthed, "I love you too" to him. Then it was time for our vows. "do you, Isabella Marie swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for all eternity?" Emmett. "I do" I said. "do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health for all eternity?" "I do" Edward said, never taking his eyes off me. Probably ready to catch me if I fall, or most likely he loved me so much, he didn't want to take his eyes off me.

**Edwards POV**

Wow. She is so beautiful. I cant take my eyes off her, its impossible! I'm not marrying a human, I'm marrying an angel. I am sure she has wings tucked behind that dress. I was ready to catch her if she falls, but luckily she didn't. I didn't want to express my power before fifty people. If Bella cut herself before the wedding, we would all have been in BIIIIG trouble. I can see jasper now; he's keeping deer shot eyes, just in case he needs to run out of the procession. Alice is stroking his hand, encouragingly. _She'll be fine Edward. She was very careful before the wedding. By the way, she loves Azura. She loves dragons and all those mythical creatures. She really loves you. It's okay Edward. ___Alice thought at me. I then returned my loving gaze to Bella. God, I love her so much. I want to be with her for all eternity, but I don't want to damn her to the cover of nightfall or no sunny days… _I am getting tired of doing this, I think I will retire soon. Doing weddings for other people and never for myself. You may kiss the bride… _I heard the priest thinking. I had to muffle a chuckle. It was hilarious.

**Bella POV – Normal view**

"You may kiss the bride" the vicar said. Edward lifted my veil up over my head and leaned down to give me the deepest kiss he had ever given me. I leaned in to deepen it. I still had to be careful of the venom on Edward's teeth that could kill me. He then pulled away and whispered to me, "After the wedding, you can have your side of the bargain" he said it with a crooked smile on his face. I then put my lips back to his and he happily obliged. There was cheering all over the garden. The Pegasus's were whinnying and so were the unicorns. The mermaids cheered in sweet voices, the centaurs reared and whinnied. The dragons were roaring and the winged wolf warriors were baying. It was beautiful. "thankyou Edward" I said, breathless. "anything for my wife" he said also breathless. We then walked down the aisle together and when I passed Renee she tear stains down her face and new tears coming over them. I smiled at Renee and she beamed back at me. Charlie had an unhappy expression on his face, but I smiled at him also and this seemed to cheer him up. _He'll get over it_ I thought. Edward smiled at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle nodded in approvement, Esme was beaming and if she could cry, she would look like Renee, I was sure. I heard dry sobs coming from her chest. This made me smile. I suppose I married the right man then. We then made our way to reception. The depressing thing was that I saw no Jacob. He was probably with the winged wolf warriors.

**at the reception**

"how does it feel to be Mrs Isabella Cullen?" Edward asked. "it feels fantastic, how does it feel to be married to me?" I asked. "I love it, but I love you even more." He said passionately. "and I, you" I said. "BELLA!!" I turned around just in time to see Angel bolting towards me. "ANGEL!!" I was really happy to see her. She swept me into a tight hug and I was happy to hug her back. "I haven't seen you in ages!" we both said together. "Edward, will you excuse us a minute?" I asked. "of corse" he said with an understanding smile in his voice. "I haven't seen you since year nine!! I haven't seen you since I left for a different school!!" I said hyperactive now. "I KNOW!! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT DID TO ME?!" she said even more hyperactive. 'You and Alice would get on so well" I mumbled. "really?! Which vampire is Alice?" she said. "what?? How do you know??" I said dumbstruck. "I have connections with Gabriella." She said. "well then I have an offer for you. I am going to be turned into a vampire after the wedding, which means I wouldn't be able to see you and I don't want that. I can ask Edward if he will turn you." I said. She put her hands to her mouth, then to her chest and then put them out in front of her chest looking as though she was praying "oh my god, I WOULD LOVE THAT!! :-)" okay, ill be right back."

"Edward, love, I have a request…" I said unsure. "what request, love?" he said. "Well, when I'm a vampire, I wont be able to see Angel anymore and I don't want that. So can you please change her at the same time you change me?" I asked. "what?! You want a vampire army??" he laughed at this. "please Edward." I was practically..no,.. I was begging. "you are hard to resist with puppy-dog eyes, FINE!!" he said unwillingly "you do know that you are ruining her virtue?! And how does she know about vampires anyway?" "she is friends with Gabriella" I replied. "Oh." He said with surprise. "Why cant Gabriella change her?" he asked. "I don't know, maybe she doesn't trust Gabriella… meaning that maybe Gabriella would kill her. " I mused. "Tell her I will, but from then on, she's on her own," he said strongly. "Okay." I walked over to angel and told her that Edward had said yes. She was jumping up and down for half an hour. I told her to go and talk to Alice, because they pretty much had the same hyperactivity. "Thankyou my love" I told Edward. "Hmm" he wouldn't look at me. "Oh, is that how your going to be? You don't love me anymore?" I was playing dirty. "What?! How could you think that?!" he was astounded. I looked away pretending to be upset. He coaxed my head to him and gave me another passionate kiss. "lets get you fed, my love" he said. My knees gave way under me and before I could hit the ground, cold arms wrapped around me and held me close. "hmmm, it seems I will have to do that a lot" Edward said with a smile in his voice. "well your stuck with me now" I teased. "bring on the manacles for I am your prisoner" Edward teased also. We made our way to the dessert table and I practically stuffed myself with chocolate. "hehehe" I giggled. "did I ever tell you that I get hyperactive on chocolate and coke?" "I don't believe you did but now I know, no more coke for you" Edward said. "owww your no fun" I said, still hyperactive. "hmm maybe…" I wondered. "what are you thinking?" Edward questioned suspiciously. "Alice??" I called. "oh no you don't." Edward understood my thought. "yeeeas?" "can you please get me some coke, Edward wont let me drink it because he knows it makes me hyper" I said. "hyper ehh?" Alice was happy to oblige and a coke was in my hand in two seconds flat. "Alice… you don't know what you're doing" Edward complained. "I do! We have found Bella's hyper activeness! This is going to be fun!" she bounced up and down waiting for the caffeine to kick in. "enough" Edward said and he yanked the coke out of my hands. "but I want the cokie" I said in a needing and sad voice. "HEEEEEEE!! WAFFLECAKES!!" I said completely hyperactive. "oh god, help me now" Edward complained. "hahaha YAY hyperactive buddy!!" Alice was very pleased indeed at my reaction to coke. "jasper?" Edward called. "yes?" "can you please calm down Bella? She has had too much coke" Edward asked. "of corse" I felt a calming sleepiness wash over me. "thankyou jasper" Edward said. "your welcome, I do that all the time with Alice when she gets in a hyperactive state" he said while admiring Alice. "lets get you home, love." Edward said. "okay" I said sleepily. Edward picked me off the floor and carried me to the carriage. It was the most beautiful thing I saw. It was white with huge windows with velvet curtains. The wheels were white and had black spokes inside. The carriage was drawn by four Pegasus's – two white and two black and they had golden reins. I felt like I was in a storybook. No, I felt as though I was in Cinderella and the carriage would turn into a pumpkin at any second. "so when is the carriage going to turn into a pumpkin?" I asked. Edward just laughed at this comment and held me tighter. He put me lightly into the carriage and then he sat down next to me, with his arms wrapped around me. "lets give them a last image" he said to me. He then opened up the back curtains and then kissed me in the deepest way possible. I felt my lips curve into a smile, and so did his. Our hands were entwined and he rubbed his thumb on my forefinger. Oh I loved him so much. I had to pull away so I could breathe, then I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and with a whinny of the Pegasus's we were off. He sang me the lullaby and I drifted into unconsciousness…


End file.
